


Kingdom Come

by justacoolusername, RavenDos



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Longer chapters we promise, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacoolusername/pseuds/justacoolusername, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDos/pseuds/RavenDos
Summary: Wendy’s life is normal. Too normal for her liking. Not that she would admit it. She works a boring white-collar job, and the only thrill she gets is living vicariously through her best friend and idol’s life during weekends. Maybe, her new and very hot neighbor will give her that spark of excitement this gay needs.





	Kingdom Come

Kim Yerim had always wanted to be a vampire.

 

It had been her choice flight of fancy, a fantasy niggling at the back of the mind which she would play out in her head at night ever since she had been a child until she had gone into her teens.

 

She would imagine a beautiful stranger with pale skin softly glowing and eyes flashing a gleaming dangerous red or perhaps, a seductive purple. They would sweep her off her feet just like in fairy tales. She would be enthralled by them, and they with her. They would fall deeper and deeper into love until the day came that she would say, “Make me yours.” and offer her neck.

 

It was her go-to daydream that never made to fall her giggle and swoon as she read stories on the Internet exactly like her fantasies from the blue light emanating from her phone before she went to sleep.

 

Yeri would joke that she had envisioned it countless times with all the scenarios that might happen.

 

She never imagined it would be like this.

 

“Help,” she cried out weakly, lying on the unforgiving hardness of pavement. Crimson seeped out from under her, staining the ground, her uniform, and her hair.

 

It was cold.

 

Yerim could see her weak puffs of air that floated white in front of her face. Her teary eyes stared at the crescent moon gleaming silver against the dark sky like a mocking grin.

 

She held up her hand, reaching out to a savior that was not there and resigned herself to her fate. She let her eyes flutter shut, a tear escaping.

 

It feels like an eternity before she’s carried into gentle yet strong arms. She could feel a cold hand tilt her neck and feel the still pulsing albeit weakly vein. Her eyes open a fraction to see a glimpse of a pale concerned face and red, red eyes.

 

Kim Yerim lets herself fall into oblivion.

   


* * *

  

Yerim could barely open her eyes. She couldn't feel her limbs. Somehow, the only sensation she could feel was the cold breeze of the night kissing her skin.

 

And yet, she doesn’t even shiver.

 

“Are you insane, Irene? You bit her? You don't even know who she is!”

 

A female.

 

Yerim could hear the frustration seeping out of the mellifluous voice. It was hypnotizing, enthralling. It was like she could listen to the owner speak forever. She sits up slowly and leans back. It’s a phantom sensation. It was odd to say the least. It felt like she was having an out of body experience.

 

Through the parted sliding doors, the first thing she sees is beauty. The woman was gorgeous. Her wavy black hair framed her pretty face. There was a crease between perfectly shaped brows, and her mouth was set into a frown as she conversed with someone out of view. She had an air of natural charm, elegance, and danger, and Yerim knew that the beautiful woman in crimson clothes was a vampire.

 

The next words that came out from painted red lips confirmed her suspicions.

 

“She's a kid, Joy! She obviously was attacked by one of us—”

 

“Definitely not one us,” the first female hissed darkly.

 

“Either way! She was not even strong enough to hope to have fended them off. She looks like she's barely eighteen—”

 

“This is exactly the reason why Mother has always told us to not let our emotions control us. You're too soft, Irene! We can't just allow people in the clan! You, of all people, know that!”

 

S _o the beautiful woman’s name was Irene_. Yerim takes note and stores that fact in her mind.

 

“Joy-ah, I hate to say this but Irene's right. She's just a little girl. She deserves to have a chance to live.”

 

A calm, masculine voice spoke up breaking the momentary tense silence. Yerim could hear the first female sigh softly.

 

“Would she want this? To live as a monster for the rest of her life?”

 

“Live, nonetheless,” he said in a somber tone.

 

The beautiful lady turns toward her direction. She catches her eye, and their gazes lock. Yerim wanted to let out a scream when she saw red. It was that same haunting color she had seen before she had blacked out.

 

The woman doesn’t break their stare for what could have been an eternity to her. Yerim couldn’t look away as if she was under a spell.

 

“She’s awake,” she informs them and finally, breaks eye contact.

 

Yerim hadn’t realized she was holding her breath.

 

She doesn’t startle when the doors slide open, but she feels like her breath had been stolen away when she looks up from the sheets, and she freezes. Her world draws to a stop and focuses on her.

 

The loveliest being she had ever laid eyes upon.

 

Yerim feels as if she was watching a film reel roll in front of her very eyes. She felt like a young adult heroine, seeing her love interest for the first time in slow motion while hopeful romantic music played.

 

She was sure she was gaping, but couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

Her eyes briefly flitted towards Irene and the tall male that had also gone inside the room before fixing her gaze on the tall woman once more. Irene was ethereal but this woman.. this woman was just…

 

Kim Yerim had no words.

 

This woman had an otherworldly beauty about her. She had long dark hair that curled slightly at the ends and hung loose around slim shoulders. The black dress she wore accentuated the gentle curves and sharp contours of her figure.

 

She jolted when she hears that voice, and looked straight at those dark eyes. Yerim can see herself gaping and wide-eyed reflected there and cursed herself for looking dumb.

 

Then the other smiles, and oh Yerim is falling again.

 

“Joy.”

 

The tall man’s hand holds hers like nothing else matters. The gorgeous woman turns to face him and gives him a small smile. A smile that Yerim sees her mother giving her father when she’s trying to reassure him.

 

Of course. They're together. Yerim suppresses the urge to sulk and pout like a kid. Not with gorgeous lady standing in front of her.

 

She sits beside her on the bed and her cold hand rests over Yerim’s. She stares at her with that look again, as if Yerim was the most important person in the world. Yerim caught her breath. She couldn't look away.

 

“My name is Joy,” Joy (What a beautiful name is Yeri’s dazed thought.) starts, her tone as calm as the sound of waves crashing against the shores. Yerim found herself relaxing.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through this.”

 

She looks genuinely regretful.

 

 _It's fine! Really_ are the words Yerim wanted to say. However, she was suddenly frozen to the point that she felt pathetic. She couldn't move her leg or lift a single finger or blink. Then, this indescribable pain surged through her whole body. She felt like her whole body was burning from the inside, and the flames were spreading to her skin, all the way down to her fingertips. She arched her back off the bed while opening her mouth, letting out a silent scream. It must have been such a grotesque sight. She could feel cold sweat dripping down her temple, her back, her chest, everywhere. Irene and the man looked at her in pity. Irene almost moved to help her when the man held her wrist.

 

 _Don't_ , his eyes seemed to say. Irene nodded reluctantly, and he let go.

 

She focused on Joy, the only wonderful thing in that room. She focused on the gentle warmth she made her feel. Joy gripped her hand tighter, grounding her to reality from the earth-shattering agony.

 

“Good, good. It'll be over soon. You'll be fine, Yeri-ah.”

 

My name is Yerim, she wanted to say, to scream. But a part of her had died earlier that night, and now she wasn’t so certain of anything. She made herself continue to remember the good memories.

  


_Dad. Mom. Saeron. Siblings. School. Joy._

 

She let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her throat would be so hoarse later, yet she couldn’t bring herself to care. It was over, and relief washed over her whole body. She felt numb, and she fell limp against the mattress. Yerim wanted to cry.

 

“Shhh,” Joy delicately tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 “You did great. Maybe, there's hope for you.”

 

Hope?

 

“You'll find a home here in the Red Clan. I’ll take care of you.”

 

And suddenly, everything seemed sharper. She could hear the crickets chirping right by her windows. It seemed too unrealistic, but she could even hear the sounds of car wheels hitting the gravel road, something she hadn’t heard before. The painting across Yerim’s bed was bright, the stark red standing out. It seemed to match Joy’s eyes.

 

“From now on, your name is Yeri.”

 

Her name was Kim Yerim, but that was before this. She brushed away rebellious thoughts and stifles them.

 

“Welcome to your second home, Yeri.”

 

Yeri nods, and the woman smiles with red lips and red eyes.

  


* * *

   


The melodic chants echoed in the dimly lit chamber.

It was white noise to Yeri’s ears.

  


The cacophony grew louder and louder as the slender figure illuminated by soft candlelight rose from the throne. A diadem adorned with red jewels sat atop the cascade of her dark hair. They complemented her eyes, making them seem more vivid and striking than they already were.

  


Joy looked dignified, appeared every bit of a queen that she now was. The delicate aquamarine fabric of her dress clung to her sculpted figure. Her posture was upright and haughty as her eyes roved over the crowd. She was so lovely, but despite the nonchalance of those stunning features Yeri could see the underlying sadness in them.Three years of staying by her side had made Yeri an expert at reading her perfectly. It had been three years since Yeri had awoken to red eyes and red lips and a few months since Yeri had seen Joy smile genuinely. Her heart clenched. Yeri knew that Joy was struggling to keep her facade in place while she crumbled internally. Joy looked lonely. A solitary figure on a raised platform. The high chair to her right was glaringly empty, and Yeri could still feel the ghost of—

  


No. Some things are better left forgotten.

  


Yeri’s eyes widened when she sees Joy’s expression shift into melancholy and resignation, slim shoulders slumping as if weighed down by an invisible burden. It only happens for a few seconds that could have been an eternity before Joy’s posture straightens, regal once more. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Had been it been a trick of the light? Perhaps, the result of the downward spiral of her previous thoughts, and her mind had decided to fool her.

 

Yeri’s head turns to the direction Joy had been focusing on. Too late.

 

She sees Irene’s back disappear in the darkness of the chamber.

 

Yeri chuckles sadly to herself, thinking what a sight both Joy and her must have been. Two heartbroken souls in the midst of a celebration. Out of the two of them, Joy was the more reticent, better at hiding her pain when the situation called for it.

 

Yeri curses her heightened senses for she can still make out the faint echoes of soft footsteps through the thunderous exclamations of, “Long live the queen! May she reign forever!”

 

Yeri closes her eyes as she hears an engine roar in the distance and continues listening as it speeds off to places unknown. She forces herself to shout along with every vampire in the hall. “Til kingdom come!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> J: Buckle up for one hell of a (gay af with slight hetero) ride, everyone.  
> P.S. WENRENE IS REAL
> 
> R: What she said! LONGER CHAPTERS NEXT UPDATE WE PROMISE
> 
> J: P.P.S. Stan pure talent. Stan Red Velvet (or Mamamoo because why not)


End file.
